Episode 1.10 (PC)
"Your brother is insane!" - Connor to Danny after Patrick releases the Aerosteon. Summary Patrick unleashes a deadly theropod on the ARC. Can the team stop him before it is too late? Plot The Aerosteon is on a rampage. It kills two people. The ARC Team watches in horror and Connor tells Danny that his brother is insane. Danny agrees. Matt, Ryan, and Becker start to fire at the creature. But it jumps out of the way. Patrick fires at the theropod to drive it in the direction of the ARC Team. It turns and swallows Patrick whole. It turns back to the ARC Team and roars. Jess is trying to send the team backup as quickly as possible. Meanwhile she is also trying to locate the anomaly and keep the news from getting to close to the Aerosteon. Lester is trying to keep the Minister at bay. Eventually decides to go help the team himself. He gets to the armoury and grabs an EMD. He then heads down to the car park and drives off toward the creature. He gets out of his car just in time to see as the Aerosteon swallows an ARC soldier. Lester shoots at it and Danny and Matt do as well but the shots seem to have little effect on the theropod. Connor and Abby try to help the other people in the area get away, shooting at the Aerosteon whenever it turns toward them. They barely manage to evacuate the area before their EMD's run out of power. Ryan and Becker start to shoot at the creature while Danny, Matt, Lester, and Emily try to find a weak spot on the creature. Emily fires at the dinosaur's throat while Matt tries to shoot its mouth. Back at the ARC, the Minister arrives to see what is going on. He asks where the anomaly is and Jess says there isn't one. She grabs an EMD and goes to help the rest of the team. The Minister puts on a comm and sits down at the detector. He asks Lester what's going on and hears EMD shots through his comm. Lester says he's a bit busy at the moment. Lester continues firing at the Aerosteon. The huge creature turns toward him and roars but Jess, who just arrived, shoots it from behind. Connor gets a plan. Him and Abby get a locking mechanism from the car. Connor starts it and types something in on it and the locking device fires at the Aerosteon which is electrocuted and killed. Becker asks why Connor didn't do that earlier. Connor says he was a bit busy then. The team head back to the ARC. Connor and Abby are getting married. Becker, Jess, Lester, Matt, Emily, and Ryan are there. Emily says that she thinks this day ended up being a good one in the end. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant *Patrick Quinn (death) *The Minister Creatures *Aerosteon Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes